


Victorie Rewards

by VMariner



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Kris, F/M, Smut, oh worm?, really it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMariner/pseuds/VMariner
Summary: Kris and Rouxls share an interesting victory flirt after the defeat of King Spade.





	Victorie Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fanfic in years. It's smut. I'm Horny on Main. I don't know what I'm doing but enjoy.  
> Takes place when saying farewells after defeating King Spade. Direct continuation after Rouxls gives Susie a worm in game.

Susie pocketed the worm given to her by the former Duke of Puzzles. History would also forget this, the bribe in “Rouxls Kaard and The Three Legendary Heroes”. Rouxls looked proud of himself, as if it was he who had just overthrown King Spade. Susie grimaced at the tall navy man.

“Yo Kris, you can keep talking to this fool if you want. I’m gonna go say bye to Lancer.” With that she was off, grinning at the thought of showing off her wriggling item to the new King.

“Kris hmm?”

Kris stopped suddenly. He had never uttered her name once. Kris turned back to the Duke a bit awkwardly. She was glad her long bangs and height next to him hid her oddly flushed cheeks. Why the heck was she blushing at hearing this pompous man say her name?

“Tis thy name worm?” Oh. Worm. There it was again. Kris gave a slight nod.

“Um yeah. I’m Kris. Susie’s the purple one and the fluffy one is Ralsei… I guess we’re the three heroes. Or. Whatever.” Kris oddly did not feel like a hero right now. Rather she felt quite somber knowing she would have to leave this odd fantasy soon. Back to days of school. Of her warm but overprotective mother. Of no one really talking with her…

“Whyst so gloomy worm? Arth you not Kris, the grand human hero whod’st so wisely chooseth to be friendseth with the Duke, Rouxls Kaard?” Kris looked up curiously to Rouxls who stood grinning as usual.

“We’re… friends?” Kris had made a number of friends here it seemed but. Honestly even standing there it all felt like a dream.

“Of courseth! Did I not calleth thee mine amigoes? Especiallethy you Human Lightner!” Rouxls studied Kris for a moment and for once, he finally gave a moment to inspect the human. He had never actually seen a human in person until now, and certainly not a female. He had always figured the hero would be a man. Like him perhaps, but, well, human. He noticed the slight blush on her face and blinked. Suddenly he smirked as an idea popped into his mind. Might as well take advantage of the moment. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

“W-what are you doing?” stammered Kris, blush growing. She never realized how tall this guy really was and how he had easily tugged her against him. Kris figured he’d be weak since all he did was throw bad puzzles and minions at them in the past. It didn’t hurt but there was definitely strength in his grip.

“Cometh with me worm- I meanest Kris! It is only befitting that heroes deserveth a prize after such Victorie!” With that the odd beam of light he usually appeared in enveloped them both. Kris blinked, finding them now transported to the shop. It was eerily quiet except for the slight rattle from the jar of worms Rouxls’ kept in the room. She tensed up as she felt large slender hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and swore there really was some strange sparkle happening as he winked.

“I hath never actually seeneth a human beforeth thou. Comest and undueth thy burdensome armor. The fight isth won!” He kept his grin as he stepped back to better see the human.

“…Did you just ask me to strip?” Rouxls grin stopped for a moment, his eyes wide though he quickly regained his composure. Kris snickered softly. That was the same expression he would get whenever they had beaten him in the past.

“Well, just uh, thine armor! Onest must relax after a well-deservedth Victorie no? And I amst curious of you small human.”

“Ehh?” Kris undid her armor while muttering. Guess she wasn’t exactly the figure you would imagine for a legendary hero but it kind of annoyed her to be called small by this Duke she had bested three times. Everyone always treating her like a kid back home even though she was in high school. She wasn’t that far behind her brother but being the only human around, and the youngest in her family at that. Kris was sick of being looked at just like that. Before she knew it she had taken off not only the cape and armor but her top as well. Her arms were crossed under her chest as she looked back at Roulxs. He was sweating, mouth slightly agape. Kris blushed, suddenly realizing that she was in fact topless in front of this man? Monster? Whatever. She turned away quickly, flustered as her arms went to cover her breasts. Well at least the striped bra was still on.

“U-um. I was hot and uh. Well. You said you wanted to see a human.” Kris glanced over to the Duke. “Though you uh. Kind of look more human than most of the monsters I’ve met.”

Rouxls swallowed hard before tugging at his collar and readjusting himself, plastering the haughty grin back on his face though he was sweating anxiously now. 

“O-of course! I am the one and ONLY Rouxls Kaard after all. No other specimen is as grand as mineth own! T-though…” He gulped again while eyeing Kris. He felt an odd excitement. He had not expected the hero to look so… soft. 

“Comest over here… Kris. I wouldst liketh to… examine thee.”

Kris blinked but then obliged, walking over slowly. Whatever the heck happened today… Well if it was all some weird dream she might as well enjoy it right? Anyways this guy was looking at her for the first time as a woman and not some kid like everyone else had. Standing in front of him she uncrossed her arms and let him look at her. The air was tense and finally Kris looked over to Rouxls, who she noticed was sweating himself as he stared at her body. 

Kris chuckled softly. What the heck. If it was a dream time to take charge.

“You look warm yourself Duke. Why don’t you shed that jacket of yours? I mean… I’ve never seen a being such as you.” He nodded before breaking his stare, muttering some odd agreements with his extra ths and such thrown about. As he did so Kris smirked and kicked off her boots before removing her pants. She grinned as she saw his expression of shock once more.

“What is it Rouxls? I thought you wanted to see what a human looked like.” Kris took a step forward as Rouxls backed into the table he usually laid on. Kris took the initiative, sliding up close to him. She could see a bit of his collarbones now that the pomp jacket was off. Straddling over a thigh of his she tugged at his collar.

“And I find that I’m curious about your form too… Duke.” Kris smiled up coquettishly at him as she drew near his neck. She could feel the heat coming off his clammy skin. Softly he felt her lips on his neck and then a flick. A tongue quickly lapping up one of the beads of sweat running down him.

“Ahh…” he moaned before stopping himself once more. Losing his composure in front of a mere human? How could he, even if they were a hero. He nervously turned the moan into a laugh.

“Ahaha! I knewedest since I first laideth mine eyes on thee. You art one of mine admirers!” He cleared his throat, staring at her once more. Okay, fuck composure.

“So. Um. Is this still anatomy or uh flirting?” Before he could say, nigh, think anything else her lips were pressed against his and soon a prodding tongue. He opened up as hungrily as she entered. He felt her lower body grind against his thigh and he shuddered out a moan in their sloppy kiss. As she withdrew there was a string of saliva between them, which when broken landed on her lips and breasts. Oh Lorde her breasts.

Kris on the other hand kept in action while Rouxls kept staring somewhat dumbfounded at the turn of events. Technically this was sort of on his mind… but he really never planned anything out past the first move. Kris began unbuttoning Rouxls’ shirt. She wanted to feel more of his skin. It was like flesh but how could she explain it? There seemed to be a bit of sliminess to it. He did kind of look melty. But under that she felt a decently toned body, that of a man. Kris felt a tightening and bulge on her thigh and smirked as she grinded herself closer to him. She wanted him, sure, but it was even better feeling that she had him under her.

The navy shirt found it’s way to the ground and Kris began immediatley on his bare skin. He moaned again as she sucked hard on the nape of his neck. She took a moment to look at her handiwork, the bruised skin a nice dark teal. Moving down she planted soft kisses on his chest until she gave one of his nipples, an even darker cobalt, a slight nip. 

Rouxls felt his breath hitch again. All these sensations. Usually he was suave, always in control of whatever situation but the feeling of being at the whims of this human now… Ah yes this soft human in his arms. He had been bracing himself against the table but now, he couldn’t be left just like this. A counterattack! He was a Duke after all, he wouldn’t lose in anything, not even flirting. Wait. Was this even flirting? His body reacted before he could think more of it as he slid his hand down the curves of her side, settling below her hips. An inadvertent thrust surprised him as he held her down closer to his own growing heat.

“H-heh human, you seemest most eager. Of course to experienceth the luxury of mine forme is a reward like nonest othereth. I shalth permit thee to oblige thyself.” Rouxls grinned in victory once more. He may have the hero in front of him but he couldn’t let even she forget his power. Lost in his own narcism he didn’t notice the metal clasp of his belt hit the floor. He didn’t notice anything until suddenly he felt his member free, released to the cool air of the room. He looked down and found Kris now kneeling on the ground between his legs. 

“You seem pretty eager Rouxls,” taunted Kris as she looked up at him. She gave his erect cock a soft prod with her fingertips and the twitch was cute. She took a moment to admire it. It was a dick, sure, but it looked almost crystalline though the skin was most definitely warm and throbbing. It’s tip was a bit more pointed, perhaps a diamond or spade? She softly touched the ridges on the underside of his shaft, earning her another shudder from above. A monster’s member… well it wasn’t really monstrous. In fact it looked almost oddly pretty. Kris noticed a growing bead of precum on the top and quickly licked it away. Salty, musky, and yet somewhat sweet. As Kris slid his member into her mouth she mentally ticked off a box. Monsterkink- check.

“Oh my Lordeth…” Rouxls found one hand braced against the edge of the table again and the other tangled in the human’s silky hair. He wanted to look down and see her but he couldn’t help but arch back in ecstasy. Her mouth and tongue, so warm, deep, and moist. Sure he had his admirers but never had he experienced anything like this. This girl, worshipping his body and tending to his needs without even a word from him. The feel of a human was truly exceptional. Primitively he could not help but begin thrusting himself deeper into her throat.

“Thine mouth is… ah, so so moist. I applaud thee… skill… and… Lorde I feel close-“

With that he got another surprise as she suddenly retracted. Kris breathed heavily, wiping the saliva from her chin while stroking him still with her other hand. She stood up and pressed against him once more, still keeping heat on his member a she looked him in the eyes.

“Oh? No that won’t do. This is my reward from you, right? Then…” Kris placed one of Rouxls hands over her mound, damp and soaking through her panties.

“I want my reward here.” Kris teased as she grinded slowly against his fingers. 

Oh God. Rouxls pressed his fingers against her clit and earned himself a cute cry. Here she was even hotter, even wetter. He wanted it. He wanted her all for himself. 

He slipped a finger under the striped cotton and slowly slid his finger across her slit. Moist would be an understatement. Curiously he slipped one finger where he felt the heat coming from and was rewarded with the human shuddering against him. 

“Adorable,” he hummed as he took out the finger and held up the sticky digit. Kris opened her mouth cutely and he had her suck on his dripping fingers.

“Thoust art a most deserving hero,” Rouxls chimed as he positioned his own erection at Kris’ entrance. His perspiration was doing no good in hiding the cool manner he attempted to compose himself in. Fucketh.

“And now for thine reward!” The last syllable barely left his mouth before he plunged deep inside. Kris let out a cry. The Duke was quite monstrous when it came to his primal urges. She shivered at the pain from his quick entrance but felt it quickly change to pleasure. He was already all the way in and she could feel his member twitching inside her.

Rouxls on the other hand felt intoxicated in the moment. He could feel the human enveloping him tightly. So soft, hot, moist, he swore he could even feel her heartbeat through her muscles. His hands on her hips he was somehow able to get them into a steady rhythm, thrusting just a bit deeper and faster each time. Rouxls intelligence and dexterity in battle were nothing too impressive but the lust that overcame him made his body an accomplished expert. 

Kris moaned against him, lips pressed against the nape of his neck to stop her from crying out as he kept going faster. Lanky as he may be that thing about tall guys was proving true. She felt so full and yet with every stroke it seemed like his member was consuming her more, her muscles doing the best to contract and let in his member.

It wasn’t long before Rouxls had the human pinned under him on the table. He couldn’t take it anymore. His pace rapidly quickened as he felt close to release. Through half dazed eyes he looked at her cute face, pink and trying her best to hold in growing mewls. Suddenly her eyes caught his and that look she had. Somewhere between pleading, need, lust, and yet all adorable. Kris wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him as close as possible. A whisper that made the Duke of Puzzles shudder.

“Rouxls… please,” she cried softly and that was all it took. He thrusted hard and deep, feeling sweet release. 

Kris arched back as she felt his hot seed fill her up. So hot, so full. He grunted as he thrusted a few more times to get all of his release. Feeling his girth grow a bit softer Kris sighed as he drew out of her before collapsing over her on the table, sweaty bodies keeping one another warm in the afterglow. It only took a moment before she felt his hot semen dripping out, pooling out and down her thighs.

“Y-you… are quite a skilled specimen… huma-“ before he could finish he felt her soft lips and tongue in his mouth again, less aggressive and lingering now. She pulled back.“My name is Kris, remember… amigo? Mmm anyways… let’s keep up this friendship huh? I can show you some interesting human… activities.”

Rouxls blushed but his smarmy grin returned once more as he huffed hotly against her sweaty skin. “Likewise, Kris. Thy Duke shallth tutor you in all thee most fascinating of pleasures.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all writing Rouxls dialogue is the worseth


End file.
